Costume Party At Malfoy Manor
by JessWebb-DrarryShipper27
Summary: A costume party at Malfoy Manor.. What a perfect time to sneak in! A Drarry fic from both Harry and Draco's POV's it's based off of this photo because a fan requested I write a fic about it. :) /photo.php?fbid 510899878963780&set pb.391199857600450.-2207520000.1372631842.&type 3&theater Anyway some kissing, but mostly a clean fic. Enjoy 3


Draco Malfoy was sitting in a corner of the sitting room in Malfoy Manor, he was utterly bored. His father had decided, to try and build their name back up after the war, to have a Halloween party. The manor looked absolutely ridiculous in Draco's opinion. There were black, evil looking, pumpkin baubles floating above everyone's heads. At random they would race down at your face really fast laughing manically and spit out fake fire. His dad had also transfigured all the furniture so everything was black, orange, or blood red. It was a dreadful colour scheme.

On top of it all his father had gone to the trouble of turning the office, and library into a haunted house. Draco's mother had forced him to go through the haunted house, and he thought it was all very stupid looking. Not to mention that his father had though it would be hilarious to make a fake Voldemort appear at the very end of the journey through the haunted house. Nobody else thought it was funny at all though, and soon after the first few guests came to complain he removed it. Draco had knew it was fake, but it even freaked him out, so he couldn't blame anyone for disproving.

It had been a long and boring night for Draco already and the party was supposed to continue until two am, it was only nine at the moment. He was definitely surprised at how many people had actually come. He supposed after Potter had testified in his mothers defence people were starting to trust them again. Not that Draco really cared, he would have been perfectly happy to spend the rest of his life in solitude after the events of the war. He had been zoning out all evening and didn't notice, until it was spitting fire at his face, the laughing pumpkin that had come down to torment him.

"Reducto." Draco said with a little wave of his wand, and the pumpkin head it was blasted apart, and landing in a neat pile of ash on the ground. People were now looking at him having heard the noise over the screams, cackles and low creepy music playing. He got up and walked away, he didn't want annoying pumpkins in his face or other people starring at him. It didn't seem to matter what he did though there was always something there to irritate him.

The blonde boy was fed up with this he made his way to the stairs so he could go upstairs to his room, and be alone. It was hard to get through all the people, and Draco really had to work just to get the few feet across the room. Just as he got onto the bottom of the steps however his mother appeared through the throngs of people.

"Draco darling, where are you going?" His mother asked in a tone that suggested she already knew and disapproved. That was the only tone he had ever heard from his parents, the only emotion worthy of a Malfoy to show was accompanied with negativity. There for his obvious boredom he had been showing all night was considered unacceptable by his parents, and he knew he would be reprimanded the next day for being rude.

"I am going upstairs to my bedroom. I do not feel like being around people." He said trying to sound polite, and hoping his mother would actually let him retreat from the party.

"No you aren't. I know you don't seem to care Draco, but we need to try and show people we are still respectable people of the wizarding community. Now come, and for heaven sakes mingle with people." She said this all with her tone never wavering but it was firm. Draco knew there was no way to get around this one, he had to listen to his mother this time.

He walked to his mother, nodded, then began to walk through out the crowd. As Draco did this he thought of how much his mother did love him. She may not be good at showing it in an emotional way but in truth it had been her love for him that had not only saved Harry, but the wizarding world technically. He of course never knew this until they Malfoy's trial came to the ministry. Draco had been sure that he would spend the rest of his life in Azkaban a long side his mother and father. In the long run his mothers love had in fact saved him as well, because it was Harry's statement about her helping him that had kept all the Malfoy's from dying in that cold prison.

The ministry had been tempted to send Draco's father to prison even after Harry's statement, but instead they decided they would just take away all his power, and status. They had told Narcissa that they would be watching closely, and she had better keep her husband in line or it would be straight to Azkaban for life.

Draco decided that he owed his mother at least the common curtsey of being pleasant at the party. He would never be able to pay her back or then by obeying her. He thought of how he would never be able to repay Potter either; Draco now owed Harry his life multiple times.

"Well hey Dray, I heard you only narrowly escaped the confinements of Azkaban. Oh, but I'm so glad. Say why don't we go upstairs and we can chat more privately about it." None other than Pansy Parkinson had come and latched herself onto Draco's arm. She had obviously been drinking to much, and was barely able to stand up. She was now winking at him and making kiss-y faces trying to be sexy, and only looking like some kind of hideous animal in the process.

"Uck, no get off me Pansy." He tried to shake her off his arm, but ended making her fall over onto the floor. She made a huge pouting face that looked like it belonged on a toddler. He took one step back from her not wanting her to touch him again.

"What's the matter Dray. You don't want me; I'm just ugly aren't I? Why am I never good enough for you?" She was saying this in a tone that matched her pout, but was practically shouting. People were looking again, and it made Draco nervous. He looked down at the girl, still sitting on the floor, she looked pathetic, desperate, and even uglier as she had started to cry, and now her make-up was running.

"Pansy calm down. You are very drunk, you need to go home okay. Are your parents here?"

"Why would they be here. No, I came here alone. I came here for you!" It was just getting more and more awkward by the second. Draco's mother appeared, perfect timing as usual. She helped Pansy stand up then walked her over to the blood red sofa.

Draco quickly walked out of the sitting room, and to the dinning room which was at the moment a small dance floor. He was relieved to be away from Pansy, he had always known she fancied him, but most definitely had never returned the affections. In fact Draco had considered it after a while, and thought he was most likely gay, although he had never had any experience to confirm this suspicion. He had made his way to the middle of the dance floor now so he started dancing a little just so that it wouldn't be weird him standing there in the middle of everyone dancing. He continued to think to himself when suddenly someone softly touched his shoulder.

Harry Potter was currently standing outside the gate to Malfoy Manor. He felt odd being there, and wasn't sure if he was welcome. The fact that he had kept the family from being sent to Azkaban would mean that they didn't hate him anymore but he wasn't sure if that was enough to make him welcome at their party. He had decided he would go anyway because he needed to see Draco. The party after all was a costume party so no one else need know he was there.

The costume Harry had chosen was simple but effective. He was wearing an unbuttoned white pirates shirt with black trousers, and a large beautiful green stone on a chain. To top off the effect, and to ensure no one recognized him, he wore a small leather mask that covered three quarters of his face, and a huge black floppy hat that had a purple feather sticking out the top.

As he walked through the front doors he was shocked to see just how many people there were at this party. He had thought for sure there wouldn't be even a hundred after the Malfoy's name being disgraced. There were at least a few hundred though that was for sure. It took him a few minutes to squeeze through the crowd into an area where he could stand without someone being right up against him. The house was very open and Harry could tell that to the right of the main hall there was a sitting room, and to the left there was an area for dancing. There was also something happening to the back of the great hall. Harry wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was very dark, and he heard small screams coming from there every now and again, and then laughter.

He decided that the only way he was going to find Draco was by exploring so he headed towards the dark room at the back, wanting to get it out of the way first. Harry found himself in a room full of green smoke, and there seemed to be shadows moving around the edges of the walls. There was a lot of whispering and it sounded as if it came out of the walls themselves. He continued on feeling creep-ed out, watched, more and more as he went. The ground beneath him began to rumble and there was a loud cackling sound as a fake ghost came swooping down at him. The ghost flew through Harry's middle and then disappeared. If it weren't for the fact that he had learned to control his fear during the war Harry would have been screaming right then, just like everyone else had. Who ever had made this was very thorough at making it spooky.

It wasn't long until Harry got through the haunted house, and he found himself in the sitting room. It was much more comfortable in this room although he thought the pumpkin baubles were really rather ridiculous. That was when he noticed the debacle taking place in the centre of the room. Apparently Pansy Parkinson had been drinking to much as she was sprawled on the floor making a fool of herself. Harry saw then that it was Draco who she was talking to, and couldn't help but smirk. It had always quite obvious to Harry and his friends that Pansy wanted Draco. It was also obvious that Draco had never noticed her that way, and had most likely just rebuffed her.

It wasn't that much longer and Narcissa came, and took Pansy to the couch. Harry saw that Draco left the area as quick as he could. Well he had found the person he was looking for, but now Harry just had to think of a way to get him alone. Harry followed Draco as best he could through the crowd of people in the main hall, and then onto the dance floor. He had never felt so claustrophobic in his life, he just wanted to be able to move without be jerked around by another person.

He finally made it onto the dance floor, and was trying to see where Draco had gone. Harry stood on his tiptoes looking for the familiar shockingly bright white blonde hair. He spotted him standing right in the middle of the dance floor; he was slowly dancing, out of time, to the fast paced music. Harry kept the boy in site while walked through the crowded dance floor. He was right behind Draco, but he wasn't sure what to do so he simply placed his hand on the other boys shoulder.

Draco turned around and looked at him, but seeing as Harry was wearing a mask he couldn't tell who it was. Harry couldn't help but admire Draco in his costume. The other boy was wearing tight leather pants, and an equally defining white shirt. Over top he had a very unique trench style coat, and apparently had magically grown his hair out so it was down to about his mid-back. It was momentarily distracting until he realized Draco was waiting for him. Harry took Draco's hand and started to pull him to corner of the upper corner of the room where it was least crowded. The other boy did not protest thankfully and was lead away without any argument. Once they got to the far corner Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

"It's Harry, I need to talk to you. Do you know where we can go that's quite, and private?"

Draco was completely shocked that Potter would come to his parents party, and even more perplexed by why he would want to talk to him, in private. He however maintained his composure, smiled, and showed Harry to a stairway which lead off the main hall. The stairway had been blocked off by a small sign that asked the guests not to go down there because the kitchen was busy keeping the party refreshments and food coming. It used the word kitchen because his parents had wanted to skate over the word house elves. They were becoming a touchy subject with Hermione Granger's S.P.E.W becoming more popular, and because they had helped in the final battle of Hogwarts. They stepped around the sign, and continue down into the hall until they were just out of sight of the top of the stairs.

"So what are you needing Mr. Potter?" Draco said in a very business like tone. Harry took off his hat and then his mask and threw them aside. He looked healthier now than he had originally after the war.

"Hello Draco. Please bear with me I have a fair amount to say, and it will be easier if you do not interrupt. I've been doing a lot of soul searching since the end of the war, and getting over the death's of so many wonderful people. It's been hard, as I'm sure it has been for you as well, but I feel like I'm finally starting to move on. There's something I haven't told many people, but when Voldemort had thought he killed me technically I did die for a moment. I had wanted to die, and I never knew I would be coming back. Well I've spent the last year thinking a lot about the fact that I am getting a second chance, and also what I want in life. Well the truth is I would never forgive myself if I didn't admit to someone that I liked them, and well-" Harry broke off, and looked up into Draco's eyes. Draco wasn't sure how he should be responding to all this so he just stood there and tried not to give away any of his emotions.

Harry was standing there looking at him for far to long. Draco thought that perhaps he was trying to decide whether he was going to finish or not. Harry was still looking directly into his eyes and it was starting to make him uncomfortable. Harry took a deep breath then lunged himself forward, placing his hands behind Draco's neck, and kissing him passionately. Draco wasn't sure what was going on or how to process the feelings shooting through his body. He was not knowingly kissing Harry back, losing himself in the euphoria of the hormones that were rising up.

The kiss ended and it took Draco a moment to come back to himself. When he finally did the reality that Harry Potter had just kissed him started to settle in, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He looked at Harry who had backed up against the wall, and looked nervous, like he thought Draco might possibly hex him or something. Draco touched his lips, and then thought that he had obviously enjoyed it, but then he thought about the fact that it was Potter.

"Uh, Draco. Are you okay? Could you please say something? I'm going a bit crazy over here." Harry said with a nervous laugh. Draco looked at him, smiled then said.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that, at all. I'm not really sure what to say. I never knew you had anything but loathing for me." He smiled politely again. Harry seemed to relax a little all though he did look disappointed.

"Well I was kind of hoping for a 'I've always liked you too, Potter' or a 'What the hell, Potter. Shove off.' I guess I was just scared of being judged because I was gay, and afraid of loosing my friends if I ever admitted to liking someone they hated so much." Harry was looking down at his hands now, avoiding Draco's eyes.

"I don't know if I can say either of those things, but if I'm honest I did enjoy that kiss a lot." Harry looked up, and smirked being a bit cocky. Draco thought about what Harry had said before they kissed. Harry Potter liked him; the idea was very exciting to him. He found that he couldn't think any reason not to like Harry back. The boy was charming, attractive, and good natured.

"Well that's good because I enjoyed it too. Would you like to go on a date with me possibly?" Harry said then bite his lip. Draco was going mad suddenly, he was looking at Harry biting his lip, and it was turning him on way too much. He cleared his voice and looked away from Harry's mouth and up to his beautiful green eyes instead.

"I'd like that." Draco said with a small smile. Then he took a step forward, closing the space between them, and pushed Harry up against the wall, kissing him again. He could feel ever inch of Harry's body pressed against his, and it only further elated him. Draco continued to kiss him not wanting to break a part, as his heart began to pound in his chest. Everything felt like it was going fuzzy, yet at the same time he felt like all his senses were exploding. He had never experienced anything so electric as kissing Harry. There mouths moved in perfect formation with each other, as the keep deepening the kiss more and more until they couldn't deepen it any farther. They were both breathing deeply, and could not get enough.

"Draco. I'm quite disappointed in you. Trying to hide down here, I thought we had talked this over." They heard Draco's mothers voice carry down the stairs, and they broke a part quickly. Draco stepped back, as Harry straightened his glasses. Narcissa's shoes echoed down the hall as she walked down the stairs. Draco saw when she reached the bottom and noticed the additional boy, that she also was noting their flushed faces, and heavy breathing.

"Hello Mother. I'm sorry, Mr. Potter wanted to have a word with me. I was going to rejoin the party in a moment." Being in his mothers presence again he completely regained control over his demeanour. She made the smallest twitch at the side of her mouth, and Draco knew the sign as her being amused.

"Well hello Harry Potter. I'm very sorry for interrupting your conversation. It is so nice to see you again. I did not realize you would be attending our party." Narcissa said this with very convincing happiness in her voice, Draco knew better however that it was not real.  
"Hello Mrs. Malfoy. How have you been?" Harry said trying to control his breath, but he was obviously not composed.

"Very well, thank you. Draco I would like to see you back in the party shortly please." Narcissa said then turned around and walked back up the stairs.

"Do you think she could tell?" Harry asked looking back at Draco now.

"Oh yea. She is very observant and we weren't exactly good at hiding it anyway." Draco laughed at the worried look on Harry's face.

"She's not going to smite you, Potter. She is much too proper to make a big deal out of us. Anyway she owes you too much. Our family takes debt seriously." Draco found himself smiling, really smiling for the first time in what felt like forever. He stepped close to Harry again looking at him suggestively.

"None of you owe me anything." Harry quietly murmured as he was obviously becoming distracted again by being stuck into a wall and Draco's hot body. Draco put an arm against the wall and an arm at Harry's waist. He was just about to kiss Harry when suddenly they heard the snap of a camera. A house elf had came up behind them from the kitchen and taken a picture of them.

"Mistress Narcissa told Tix to take pictures of everything." The elf squeaked.

"Bloody hell, give me that photo Tix!" Draco said angrily. The elf shook it's head and then disappeared with a crack.

"Well I guess that will be an interesting way for everyone to find out." Harry laughed, then grabbed the front of Draco's shirt, and pulled him in for another kiss. Draco laughed against Harry's lips and then kissed him back just as passionately as before. They had both changed so much during, and after the war. Draco supposed this thing between them could really work. With that thought he let himself go, losing all his senses to the feeling of Harry, everything Harry.


End file.
